


Sunoo and the supernatural cases

by Fosarmiger



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fosarmiger/pseuds/Fosarmiger
Summary: Sunoo and his misadventures with supernaturals, mysterious and mystical creatures.
Kudos: 7





	Sunoo and the supernatural cases

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of Sunoo's work in the Homicide Department of his hometown's local police. 
> 
> Little did he know the mystery that envelops his hometown and its sorrow that is waiting to be released.

February twelve, in the year of our Lord, two thousand and twenty.

There on the lonely path of dirt and dust, stands a boy with nothing but a thought. He sighed then he smiled. "I can do this." 

For about days of nothing but confinement, the boy stands still and stood strong, contrary to what he sees, everyone's just glad that the boy himself is free.

* * *

"How long do you think that lad could last?" A man wearing a uniform strict to his compliance to proper etiquette. "Probably, no more than a year?" replied another man that wears the same style of clothing. They just wonder their curious eyes and benign smiles at the hardworking boy. 

* * *

"I don't think I could last a minute or two anymore! This is frustrating! Yeonjun-hyung, why am I even placed at my very own hometown? I placed first on every exam that police should take, but here I am grasping my poor soul working hard to the finest degree of licking my superior's boots!" Sunoo burst out while taking off his coat, Yeonjun who could only snicker and quietly sips his coffee, "That will be embarrassing if you end up literally licking our chief's leather boots." 

"I came here a little sooner than you Sunoo, but I must fair, there really is something wrong with this town, we are in the homicide department, right? But no matter how I dig information about the murders that are happening on this very land, I couldn't come up with any results! And that is not the only frustrating thing here, those missing person cases that are over a year or two now have no single information about it, I could even list them dead and the locals wouldn't care about it." 

"What a way to start my day hyung, maybe they just don't care about it anymore since it is been a year or two? But weird, at least it would cause an uproar by those families who lost their member." 

* * *

It's been months since I stayed and do work in this godforsaken town, it won't be real if I say that I am not bothered by how things are progressing here, the police doesn't even matter in this place, no town folks come here to report anything nor send a tip whether someone died or what, like crime is non-existent which makes me even more unsettled and uncomfortable with this borough. 

Once again, no matter how eerie this suburb is, my grandmother and grandfather lived at this town's expense. It's not like I'll encounter an otherworldly creature, right? at least not a dangerous one if ever there really is something uncanny here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write this by using fairy tales kind of way of writing. Thank you to those who'll read, feel free to drop any comments, and this is not proofread expect errors. This fan fiction is dedicated to Kirsten @nishiduality on Twitter, thank you for inspiring me!


End file.
